


Poppy's Powers

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Super Trolls AU [2]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: All of her friends have powers... Why can't she just have one?-Prequel to 'One Touch-Starved Mind-Reader'





	Poppy's Powers

Almost all of Poppy's friends had superpowers in some way. And none of them were shy about flaunting it - even Branch flaunted his in his own way.

DJ Suki could make people fall asleep by singing. Smidge had super strength. Guy Diamond had the ability to change his voice however he wanted. Satin's power was to make people believe anything she said. Chentelle's was to control people's emotions. Cooper's was to create baked goods out of thin air. And Branch's was to see possible outcomes and timelines of various day-to-day decisions...

Which, you know, explained why he always panicked every time someone flaunted their powers. "In one of the timelines you got kidnapped by the government right then!" he'd always say.

...No one knew whether he was telling the truth or not. But it was sweet to think he cared in his own, Branch-y way.

The point was, Biggie and Poppy were the only ones who lacked powers. And Biggie didn't seem to mind his status as normal. But Poppy did.

Poppy wanted a power. She wanted to flaunt her powers alongside Suki and Smidge and Guy and everyone else. Even if her power was as boring as Branch's, she wanted one. Even he had a power to flaunt, come on! And he used it to scare everyone  _and sometimes himself it looked like_ , and she would only ever use her power for good, so why couldn't she have just one measly-

"Poppy? Are you stress-scrapbooking again?"

She let out a high-pitched shriek. "Dad! No, no of course not!"

He chuckled. "Poppy... You could still end up gaining a power, you know. I have powers, and you are my daughter."

Peppy flaunted his mental powers by using telekinesis to take away Poppy's glue stick - and the back up, of course.

"Not helping, dad," Poppy said with a sigh. "And don't overdo it, either. Can't have another one of your migraines until we get your aspirins refilled."

Her father chuckled, and sat down next to her on the bed. He calmly handed her the glue sticks as he said, "Just reminding you that you still have hope to have a power, like you so desperately want."

Poppy sighed. Her father silently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Or... Not so silently.

_'When will she give up and see that being a normal person isn't bad?'_

"Huh?" Poppy said, abruptly pulling away from her father. "I never said being normal was bad! It's just boring!"

Her dad stared at her, stunned. "Poppy... I didn't say anything."

"You... Huh?"

He once again placed a hand on her shoulder, speaking, "Are you okay, dear?"

But all she heard was,

_'How did she know?'_

"I can read minds! Oh my gosh, Dad, I can read minds!"

He jerked his hand away in shock, and Poppy strained, tried to hear what was going through his mind now.

Nothing.

But then she touched his face-

_'It makes sense it's a mental power, she is my daughter, but-'_

She didn't care to hear the rest of the thought. "I have to be touching you!" she declared, as if it was a major find - because it  _was_ to her.

She leapt up and grabbed her phone, sending a text through the group chat for everyone to meet them down by Branch's house.

Branch was the first to respond, saying to give him ten minutes to clean up - because he never said no when Poppy suggested something. She grinned. Maybe now she could find out why she was the exception to that rule...

* * *

"I have a power, guys!" she yelled out to everyone once they'd all gathered in Branch's house.

"Poppy! You don't just go yelling, 'I have a power!' That's how people get kidnapped and experimented on!" Branch snapped. Then he paused. "Wait, you have... What is it?"

"I can read minds! I have to be touching the person but I can read minds!"

Everyone - except Branch - clapped and cheered for her. Guy Diamond raised and lowered his voice to mimic a techno beat, Cooper immediately made a celebration cake - chocolate with pink frosting, Poppy's favorite - and Satin and Chentelle started gushing about how well her power complimented theirs.

But then Branch spoke.

"Can you control what you hear?"

Everyone froze.

"Uh..." Poppy faltered. "I don't... Think so? I mean, I only tried it on my dad, and I only heard what was at the front of his thoughts, so I guess... Yes and no?"

"That's a no, Poppy," Branch said with a sigh. "Question two - can you turn it off?"

"I, uh... I haven't tried?"

Everyone was tense. No one wanted to be her test subject - but Biggie stepped forward anyway. Hesitantly, Poppy placed a hand on Biggie, and actively tried not to hear what he was thinking.

_'Don't think about how cute Suki is, don't think about how cute Suki is, don't think about-'_

She jerked her hand away, mostly in shock from the thoughts themselves but also because... Well, she couldn't turn it off.

"I can't turn it off," she said, holding her head high, "but so what?! What's wrong with that?!"

Silence. Poppy ached to touch one of her friends, to see what they were thinking, but before she could try, Chentelle spoke, "Poppy, if you can't control it... We can't... Hug you or touch you. Not until you can control it, anyway."

She froze.

"What?"

"You have no control over what you hear, Poppy," Branch said. "You could hug one of us by surprise and end up hearing something that we really,  _really_ want to keep private. So just... Be careful and don't touch anyone without permission for now, okay?"

She was silent for a moment.

She'd wanted a power to feel closer to her friends. But now they were... Pushing her away because of the power she'd been given.

Weakly, she nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

 


End file.
